


Let the Good Times Roll

by shannonism (lalastrange)



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-04
Updated: 2004-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalastrange/pseuds/shannonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow they wound up in New Orleans.  Shenanigans unfold, as they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Chandler, Monica, Ross and Rachel take their neurotic behavior to New Orleans, while Phoebe and Joey role play in New York. I wrote this to be conventional-shipper-friendly, but my priority is C/M. And for the sake of this story, Pete Becker doesn't exist. This is set toward the end of S3/beginning of S4. Gotta love the vintage Friends...

[Scene: New Orleans. Monica, Rachel, Ross and Chandler have just arrived at their hotel.]

 

Rachel was the first to enter the foyer of the hotel. She gazed at the high ceilings and plush greenery and sighed with relief. "Thank God we're finally here!"

"Oh my..." Monica whispered, following behind. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it's all wonderful." Rachel looked back to see Ross and Chandler getting their luggage from the cab. She smiled as Ross tried to negotiate a cheaper fare. "Some things never change."

"What?" Monica asked.

"Look outside. Your brother is trying to talk his way out of paying the cab fare."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Ross!" she called. "Will you just pay the guy?"

Ross looked at his sister as if she spoke nonsense. "Are you kidding me? He charged us four times the regular amount!" He turned to the cab driver. "Is there any chance I could speak to your superior?"

"Superior? Look man, this is my cab and you rode in my cab so you have to pay my fare."

Chandler stepped in before Ross could start his whining again. "Here you go sir, thanks for the ride."

The cabbie took the money from Chandler and grinned widely. "Pleasure doing business with y'all." He tipped his hat to Monica and Rachel and got into the cab.

Ross watched the cab speed away then turned a disgusted look towards Chandler. "I can't believe you paid him that money. I know I was close to negotiating a lower price."

"Okay can we not do this now?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, let's just check into our room so we can start celebrating!" Monica led the way into the hotel. She and Rachel went to the front desk to check in while Ross and Chandler waited on the side.

"Is Monica always this excited when she goes on a trip?"

Ross nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. When we were kids and we'd go on family trips, she'd always be the first one up and ready to go."

"Really?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah," Ross giggled. "I think it was because of that time we left her at home by mistake. I don't think she ever got over that."

A few minutes later they took the elevator to the second floor where they had connecting suites. Monica and Rachel shared one room and Ross and Chandler shared the other.

"It's too bad Joey and Phoebe couldn't come with us," Monica said while unpacking her bags.

"I know. But Joey has been trying for months to get a role in a movie, and he couldn't just pass it up."

That's true," Monica said.

"And Phoebe has that, you know, Masseur Convention to go to," Rachel continued.

"Which I think is great for the both of them," Monica said. "But it's just not the same with them not being here, you know?"

Rachel nodded. "Hey look!" She held up a brochure found on the table. "One dollar margaritas all day at Pat O'Brien's!"

"Ooh I love margaritas!" Monica exclaimed, temporarily forgetting about their friends in New York.

 

[Scene: Meanwhile, back in New York... Joey & Chandler's Apartment.]

 

Peals of female laughter vibrated off the walls of the otherwise silent apartment. Joey rushed out of his room in nothing but a pair of boxers and quickly donned a black cape and plastic fanged teeth. He strutted back to his bedroom and posed at his doorframe. His gazed followed the curvy lines of the naked woman propped on his bed. She stretched languidly, feeling his eyes on her body, before falling into a fit of giggles at seeing him in his new character. "Who are you suppose to be this time, Joey?"

Joey walked in closer before speaking with what could only be described as a butchered accent. "You look, magnificent! My darling, I want to suck your blood!"

She stretched again, pushing her breast in the air as her blond locks fell across her shoulders. "Huh?" she questioned.

"Oops," Joey said. "And scene," he finished, bowing his head.

She laughed once again. "No, I know you were finished with the scene. But what character was that?" Her eyes lit up. "Ooh, did you make that up, 'cause it was good!"

Joey let out an exasperated breath. "Pheebs, I was being Dracula. You know? The grandfather of all vampires..."

"Oh! I did not get that. But nice try," Phoebe smiled. She sat up and patted the space beside her. "Come here to me Joey."

He grinned and hopped on the bed, still in character. He removed the fake teeth from his mouth and bent his head to pull her into a kiss. "Leave the fangs in Dracula Man," Phoebe interrupted, giggling mischievously.

 

[Scene: Ross & Chandler's hotel room.]

 

Chandler stood out on the balcony of the room he shared with Ross. He gazed down the street to the French Quarter, packed almost to capacity even though it was still daylight. "Man this is so cool!" he said.

"Yeah it is!" Ross responded. He called back across the room. "Can you believe it? We're actually here for Mardi Gras."

"Yeah, naked women galore, alcohol aplenty, and spicy food. Does it get any better than this?"

"I hope so," Ross laughed. Chandler joined in when something a few buildings away caught his attention. He leaned in closer across the rail and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my God! Ross, look over there," he said pointing to the building.

Ross rushed over to the balcony and looked in the direction Chandler pointed to. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. My friend, you are looking at naked female breasts." Chandler smiled. "Big naked female breasts." He and Ross high-five each other.

"A-whoo hoo!" Ross exclaimed. "Man! Too bad Joey had to miss this."

"Yeah it is." Chandler had an idea. "But you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should have a good time while we're here." Chandler's voice raised in excitement. "Meet all the girls we can, party and drink non-stop. We should do this in tribute to our friend Joey!"

"Chandler he's in New York doing a movie, not dead."

"Yes, but if we do this in tribute we might actually get some girls. They're all drunk here anyway."

Ross gave Chandler's words about five seconds of consideration. "Well it's for Joey, and I want to be in support of that."

Chandler smiled. "Alright then." A flash caught his eye and he looked down the street once more. "Oh, there we go! More naked flesh coming right up!"

Ross looked in the same direction once more. "How did you know? What do you have, like x-ray peripheral vision?" He chuckled at his joke.

"Not just my eyes," Chandler returned before he and Ross laughed. They immediately quieted at the knock on their door.

Ross glanced at his watch on the way to the door. "It can't be the girls already. Monica should still be unpacking for another ten minutes."

Chandler raised his eyebrows. "We're only going to be here for a few days, how much could she have packed?"

"Well, you know she probably unpacked Rachel's stuff too." Chandler nodded in understanding as Ross opened the door to reveal Monica and Rachel. "Hey."

"Hey," they both replied walking in.

Chandler popped his head inside the door. "Hey."

"Mon, that's a new record for you, huh?"

Monica glared at Ross. "What are you talking about? I'm on vacation, I'm allowed to relax." She quickly glanced away, knowing he saw right through her little lie.

Rachel turned to Ross. "I promised to unpack later on." Ross smiled. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing. We were just hanging out on the balcony, taking in the view."

Monica watched a grin appear on Chandler's face as he looked over the balcony. She walked up behind him and saw what kept his attention away from his friends. "That's one hell of a view Chandler. I wonder how much she paid for those." Monica giggled at Chandler's gasp. "Come on, you know those aren't real!"

"They could be real!"

"Chandler, they barely move." They watched as another girl took off her top. "Now see, those are real."

Chandler nodded. "Well yeah, but they aren't as fun to watch." Monica stared at him and shook her head. "Not all women are built to star in a porno movie, except maybe their own." She smiled as her thoughts wandered.

"Got something you want to share with us Mon?" he grinned.

"Anyway," Monica ignored him. "You know that's not natural, right?"

Chandler shrugged his shoulders. "Eh..."

 

Ross stared at Rachel as she fixed her makeup. He thought about their "friendship", if you could call it that. Their breakup a few months before hadn't diminished his feelings for her, but he had no idea how Rachel felt about him. And quite frankly he was afraid to ask.

Rachel closed her mirror with a snap and caught Ross's gaze. She gave him a strange look then patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Ross sit down for a minute, we need to talk."

He didn't like the sound of her voice, but sat down anyway. "Okay."

Rachel sighed. "Things have been a little tense between us, to say the least." Ross nodded in agreement. "And I just want you to know how much our friendship means to me. I mean, the fact that we flew all the way down here together, when just a few weeks ago we could barely be in the same room together... I just can't believe the turn around."

"Your friendship means a lot to me too Rach. I'm glad we decided to remain friends and put all that negativity and mistakes we both made behind us." Ross laughed, thinking it was all behind them. But Rachel was not in agreement. Uh-oh, he thought. I opened that can of worms way too soon.

"Mistakes we both made?" She couldn't believe he'd fixed his mouth to say that. "You know what, Ross, that is so typical of you..."

"Rach, calm down." He lowered his voice to a soothing tone, hopefully avoiding an argument. "I am sorry, I misspoke. Okay? Now let's just enjoy this trip."

A smile slowly crept on Rachel's face. "Okay, you're right." She glanced at Monica and Chandler still on the balcony. "Hey, you guys ready?"

"Yes, let's go!" Monica called. She stepped in the room first, followed by Chandler. Margaritas are waiting!"

Chandler watched the girls leave, and then turned to Ross. He wore a pinched expression, very tense. "You okay man?"

Ross was silent for about five seconds before exploding. "WE WERE ON A BREAK!!!"

 

[Scene: The French Quarter. The four have just walked out of the hotel and see masses of people on the street.]

 

"Shit! Look at all these people!" Chandler was the first to step out, followed by Monica, Rachel, and then Ross.

"Maybe we didn't think this thing through," Ross said. "I mean, who takes a vacation to Mardi Gras?"

"Or maybe you just weren't thinking at all," Monica replied. "What did you guys expect during Mardi Gras?"

"Yeah," Rachel added. "Don't you know anything about Mardi Gras besides the French meaning?"

Chandler gave her a knowing look. "Uh, yeah. What, do you think I'm stupid?"

Monica and Rachel exchanged a glance then turned their backs to them. Chandler looked at Ross. "So what does it mean in French?" he whispered.

"Fat Tuesday," Ross whispered back.

Monica watched the crowd slowly move. "It doesn't look like we'll be able to walk together, but we should stay as close as we can." She stepped into the crowd first and everyone followed.

"Hey you guys, look!" Rachel pointed a few feet to their left.

Monica giggled. "Oh my God! Is he doing what I think he's doing?" She laughed again at a man pulling down his pants and underwear to get a string of beads.

"Okay I did not need to see that," Ross said.

Rachel gasped as they got a look at his goods. "And look at him."

"Shouldn't he be embarrassed?" Monica asked. "Because I'm embarrassed for him."

Rachel laughed. "Why? You don't know him."

"Yes, but he shouldn't show anything that small in daylight," she laughed.

"Now I'm embarrassed for him," Chandler said.

They continued to walk down Bourbon Street. Ross and Chandler were busy ogling the women and Rachel and Monica were laughing at the men. They came up to a section that was very congested with people, and suddenly the crowd moved in closer. Before they knew it, a rush of people swarmed in and they were separated from each other.

Rachel jumped up and down trying to see over everyone's head. "Monica! (jump) Ross! (jump) Chandler! (jump)" The noise level was so deafening she could barely hear herself speak. She finally saw a familiar back and ran towards it. "Hey!" The guy turned around. "Ross! Thank God it's you. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. The crowd just rushed towards us, and the next thing I know I'm standing next to a man who appears to be a woman." Ross noticed her hands shaking and grabbed them. "Are you okay?"

Rachel sighed deeply. "Not really. I am officially afraid of large crowds now. I thought I was lost."

Ross looked around the crowd. "I just hope Monica and Chandler found each other."

"Oh God!" Rachel covered her mouth with her hand. "Monica must be so afraid right now."

"No, Monica will be fine. It's Chandler I'm worried about."

 

***

 

"Monica! Rachel! Ross! Somebody!" Chandler paced the sidewalk, calling his friends for the tenth time in as many minutes. He knew the odds were slightly better of finding them if he went into the crowd, but that didn't seem like a good idea either. He saw a woman with dark hair and rushed in her direction. "Monica!" The woman turned around and Chandler's smile deflated. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," she said. He turned around as she mumbled "Dumb-ass," and ran smack into the person he was looking for. "Monica? Finally a familiar face!"

"Hey!" Monica was just as happy to see him. She felt better not being by herself, even if it was with Chandler. "Have you seen Ross and Rachel?"

"No. I've been looking for them for the past ten minutes, but nothing."

They glanced around the crowd once again. Chandler clasped his hand with Monica's and she gave him a questioning look. "So you won't get lost again," he answered. She gave him a brief smile and went back to searching for their friends. A drunken man staggered up beside them and shouted, "Show me your tits!"

"Are you talking to me or her?" Chandler asked jokingly.

Monica elbowed him in the arm. "Chandler." She rolled her eyes and walked away. So far, things weren't going according to plan. They were well past the hour mark, which means the four of them should've been in Pat O'Brien's ordering a third round of margaritas. "This sucks."

Chandler gently pulled on Monica's arm, turning her to face him. "Sorry about that guy. He's drunk. You shouldn't pay attention to him."

"It's not that," she sighed. "Its just... things are falling apart! We can't find Rachel or Ross; Joey and Phoebe aren't here, and we're missing the margaritas!"

Chandler clasped her hands in his. "Okay Mon, you need to calm down. Everything will be fine. This is just a minor setback." When she didn't immediately respond, he persisted, "Okay?"

"Okay," Monica smiled. "I know I get wound up about some things, but us getting separated just threw me all off course."

Chandler laughed. "Now that we're over this crisis, why don't we go get some margaritas?"

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask."

 

***

 

"Ross, can we please sit down? My feet are killing me!" Rachel repeated for the third time in the past ten minutes. She and Ross had scoured up and down the crowded streets of the French Quarter in search of Chandler and Monica, but with no success. Now all she could think about was resting her aching feet.

Ross glanced behind him to see Rachel struggling to keep up with his pace. "Maybe if you'd worn proper shoes your feet wouldn't be hurting."

Rachel let out a gasp. "I'll have you know that these Prada's are very proper! They were the best out of the entire Spring line, thank you very much!"

"Yeah okay Rach," Ross said. The last thing he wanted was to start another argument. Especially now. He'd lost track of time, and he was beginning to tire as well, although he wouldn't admit it. He saw a restaurant on his right that looked semi crowded and pointed in that direction. "Why don't we sit in there? We might as well grab something to eat."

"Great!" Rachel nearly squealed. She followed Ross as he entered the dimly lit open space. The fading sign had "Rita's" scrawled across it in bold cursive letters. The spicy Creole food cooking in the back made her mouth water. "Whatever that is, it smells so good."

"Yeah it really does," Ross agreed.

A hostess showed them to a small table a few moments later and handed them a menu. Rachel looked around the restaurant at all the people in animated conversation. Some of the tables were filled with large groups of people laughing boisterously, while others were occupied with couples in intimate poses.

And here she and Ross were... doing what exactly, she did not know. So far they'd managed to repair their friendship, as long as neither one of them brought up the break-up. She wondered where their present situation left them--were they friends like the large group of people, or were they more like the intimate couples? Or were they neither?

Ross interrupted Rachel's thoughts. "Have you decided what to order?"

"Hmm... nope. What do you suggest?"

"It really depends. Although, my friends from work told me not to order anything on the menu I couldn't pronounce, or didn't know what the ingredients were."

Rachel chuckled. "That's good advice Ross."

"Yeah," Ross said.

"Yeah, it's good advice if we were actually in France or something. This is New Orleans. Everything on the menu here is totally American."

"Just because it's American doesn't mean it's good," Ross countered. "Like this here," he said, reading off the menu. "What the hell is a Po' Boy, anyway?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

 

[Scene: Outside Pat O'Brien's. The bar is completely packed, as well as the outside surrounding the doorway.]

 

"There's no way we're getting in there. Look at this crowd." Monica craned her neck to see over the heads and shoulders leading to the famous bar.

"Sure we can. We just have to make sure we stick together, and push our way in there." Chandler eyed the door a few feet away before turning his attention back to Monica. He smiled at her pensive expression. If this is where Monica wanted to go to have a good time, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure it happened. Besides, he really needed a drink. "You game?"

"Okay, let's do it," she smiled. Chandler clasped his left hand with her right and made his way through the drunken men and women--some were dressed, others were not. Monica's mouth gaped open as they passed a couple practically stripping while comparing beads. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Chandler pulled Monica through the double doors then stopped. "Hold on to me tightly," he told her. She gave him a brief smile and a nod and clasped his hand tighter. Monica had to admit to herself, she liked the way Chandler had taken the initiative in trying to get them into the bar. Maybe it was the different climate, or city, that made him more assertive. Or maybe he was motivated by the half naked women draping themselves outside the top floor windows... either way, she was glad for it.

Once they flashed their ID's to the doorman and were let inside Monica still held onto Chandler's hand as he led her into the piano room that was anything but. Mardi Gras celebrators filled the room from wall to wall and spilled out onto the dance floor. Dancers, some drunken and some half sober, writhed against each other to the music blasting over the restaurant's sound system, and beads were being haphazardly thrown in the air. Monica grinned as a rush of excitement swept through her. Pat O'Brien's was everything she'd thought it be, and then some. "Isn't this great?!"

Chandler barely heard her question over the noise. "What?!" he called out.

"I said, isn't this great!" Monica yelled. A couple squeezing by them to get on the dance floor answered, "Yeah!"

Monica laughed and leaned in closer to Chandler. "Let's get something to drink." Chandler nodded and followed Monica to the nearest bar to order their drinks. After a ten minute wait just to put their order in to the bartender, Monica had her margarita and Chandler held the famous O'Brien's Hurricane. They returned to the more spacious piano room and leaned against a pool table, making jokes about everyone around them and trying to guess how some of the people received their beads.

Monica glanced around the room as her gaze met another woman's across the room. She was an attractive red-head who seemed to have her eyes on Chandler. Monica turned back to Chandler. "Okay, don't get nervous, but there's a pretty girl checking you out across the room," she spoke lowly.

"Huh? Where?" He looked around.

"Don't be so obvious." Monica turned around and sure enough the woman was still looking. "Look straight ahead, red hair, black shirt. Nice on the eyes."

A grin spread on Chandler's face as he recognized the girl. "Oh yeah, she's hot." Just as quickly a look of panic replaced the grin. "Wait a minute, what am I going to do?"

"Has it really been that long since you've had a date Chandler? Just go up and talk to her!"

"I can't do that!," Chandler gestured wildly. "You know I'm no good when it comes to women. Won't she think I'll just want to hook up for the night?"

Monica smiled and patted his cheek. "You're so unique." Off his clueless look she continued, "Chandler, this is what Mardi Gras is about. You don't come here to meet your future wife. You come here to drink, get a little culture, and hook up. I seriously doubt she's expecting something more."

Chandler still looked unsure about approaching the woman. What Monica said made sense, but that didn't make it any easier. It was going to be awkward.

"Okay, I tell you what," Monica said, interrupting his thoughts. "I will go and talk to her."

"No, no I really can't ask you to do that Mon."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not cool," he answered. "No, it would be the total opposite of cool. It would be sad. Do you want to make me a sad man Monica, huh, do you?"

"I think you're doing a good enough job all by yourself," she quipped.

"Okay, not helping!"

"Will you just relax?" Monica laughed. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Before Chandler could say another word Monica was walking over to the woman. He told himself not to look at the embarrassing moment that was about to take place, but his eyes stayed locked on the two women. It was like a car wreck... he couldn't not look. Monica and the woman chatted for a few minutes, alternately looking over in Chandler's direction as he tried to pretend he wasn't looking at them. He couldn't help the grin as the woman took out a piece of paper and began writing on it. He didn't even pay attention to Monica's expression as she looked at him once again before taking the sheet of paper. All he could think about was how beneficial Monica was to his dating. He should've thought to use her sooner.

Monica made her way back over to Chandler, holding the sheet of paper with a hotel and phone number scrawled across it. Chandler was in for a big surprise... "Hey," she greeted.

"So what happened? Is that for me?" he pointed to the paper.

"No, actually it's for me," she smiled smugly. Monica turned around gave a little wave to her secret admirer. "Her name is Simone, and she is feisty."

Chandler sighed in defeat, even as the thought of Monica and Simone being together turned him on. "I'm sorry Chandler." Monica glided her fingers through his and held his hand. "But you have to admit, it's a little funny. The entire time I thought she was looking at you, and she was looking at me."

"Yeah, the joke where I can't get any dates... funny all over the country I guess."

"Are you okay? A little bruised?"

"Yeah, just a little but I'll be okay." He smiled down at Monica. "So when's the big date?"

"Oh, never. I told her I wasn't interested in women. I just wanted to see the expression on your face when I told you the number was for me," she grinned.

Chandler groaned. "And the funny just keeps on coming!"

 

[Scene: Joey & Chandler's.]

 

"No more Joey," Phoebe groaned, turning over on her side in the bed. She and Joey had been having sex for hours, and she'd finally reached her limit of orgasmic pleasure. She was sore all over, the lips between her thighs swollen to the point of pain. And damn Joey for making her want him still.

Joey had heard that phrase enough to know that more often than not when it came to sex, no really meant yes. He was impressed that Phoebe had lasted as long as she did... but then again, she was different from other women. She was more passionate, and more limber than most of the women he'd had sex with. Including dancers.

He kissed an upward trail along her thighs, nudging them apart easily amidst her protests. The wetness of her arousal covered his fingers as he dipped them inside her nest of curls, and he grinned arrogantly at her body's betrayal of her words. "Just one more time Pheebs, then you can rest," he finally responded.

Phoebe sighed with pleasure even as she pushed his prying fingers away from where she wanted him most. "I said no Joseph Francis!"

"Hey, what are you middle-naming me for?" He said with an almost wounded expression on his face.

"Look I'm sorry, but no more... I need to rest for a while. Okay?" she softened her voice.

Joey looked at Phoebe... really looked at her, and nodded his agreement. There was no doubt she was aroused, but she was also tender, that much he could tell from his earlier ministrations. "I'm sorry too." He kissed her softly and curled his body around hers, resting his chin on her shoulder. He was content to let to rest for a short while, ignoring his own body's plea to finish what his erection started. He knew she was worth the wait.

Phoebe smiled at the feel of his body wrapped intimately around hers. "This feels nice," she said. She'd only discovered for the first time a few weeks ago just how caring and gentle Joey could be. She suspected he wasn't that way with every woman, or at least she hoped so. Phoebe refused to think ahead, of what their relationship would grow into, and instead focused on the fact that they had amazing sex right up under their friends noses and they didn't have a clue. And she definitely didn't want to think about how good Joey's hands felt cupping her breasts...

"Joey," she half-heartedly protested.

"Sorry," he grinned, kissing her neck. "I'll behave." He didn't remove his hands, and Phoebe didn't object.

 

[Scene: Ross & Chandler's hotel room.]

 

Rachel paced back and forth in front of Ross as he listened intently on the phone. Hours had passed by and they still hadn't heard anything from Chandler and Monica. Worry was setting in.

Ross finally hung up the phone. "That was Chandler, he left a message. He and Monica have been down at Pat O'Brien's since we got separated."

"So they're okay?" Rachel looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, they're fine. Chandler sounded a little drunk, but they seem to be okay."

"Oh my God, what a relief!" She wound her arms tightly around his waist, glad that her friends were okay. It was an impulsive move, but Rachel didn't want to think beyond the moment. Plus he felt so good holding her... "Sorry," she said pulling back.

"That's okay," he returned. All it took was one touch from Rachel, and suddenly Ross was surrounded by those familiar feelings he'd tried so hard to bury. She was inside of him, whether he liked it or not.

Rachel forced her eyes away from his lips. They looked so soft and inviting... begging to be kissed. "Oh what the hell," she mumbled, and pulled his face down to hers, pressing their lips together before dipping her tongue into his mouth. His mouth tasted vaguely like the spicy chicken he had for dinner. More importantly, he was kissing her back, sucking on her tongue like he always did. She sighed and relaxed in his arms as he pressed her body more firmly into his, making sure she felt his arousal.

Ross broke the kiss first and they both gasped for air. Neither wanted to disturb the haze they were in, where past mistakes were irrelevant. They both knew that by asking those important questions of why and how, the moment would be lost forever... and they didn't want to think about the consequences about the kiss, or anything else they were going to do. What happened in New Orleans, would stay in New Orleans.

Their lips met simultaneously, kissing hungrily, almost frantic. Rachel moved her hands up his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. Ross lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as he ran his hands up and down her body. He turned around and followed her down on the bed, pouring every emotion, every apology he could muster into the kiss. There was no turning back.

 

[Scene: Pat O'Brien's.]

 

Chandler watched her from his position against the wall, shifting uncomfortably to created room in his jeans, now snug thanks to his newly formed erection. She gyrated her hips to the bluesy tune blaring from the speakers, locking her eyes with his... daring him to join her.

It all started after Monica's second margarita. She got a little more friendly, and suddenly her frozen beverage wasn't strong enough. She looked up at Chandler with those sexy ice blue eyes and grinned when he let her have a sip of his drink. Two hurricanes later and Chandler was in his current predicament. Feverishly aroused as he watched his best friend shake her curves on the dance floor. He wanted to go to her, pull her body against his and follow her lead. But even in his alcohol-influenced mind, he knew that probably wasn't the wisest decision.

Chandler took another gulp of the strong concoction as the attractive red-head from earlier danced her way to Monica. What was her name again? Simone... yes. He subconsciously leaned forward as she whispered in Monica's ear. Like if he listened closely enough, even over the boisterous noise of the crowd, he'd hear her words. He was curious as to what Simone was saying, and not to mention slightly jealous that the beautiful woman was so close to Monica. As close as he wanted to be.

Monica concentrated on staying in rhythm with the song, all the while keeping eye contact with Chandler across the room. She felt a charge run through her body, wondering if the same thoughts running through her mind were occupying his as well. On most days she felt an attraction to Chandler underneath the guise of friendship, but tonight... she felt uninhibited and horny as hell. Perhaps it was the four drinks she'd consumed, but she doubted they were the sole influence of her thoughts. It was him.

She was in the midst of mentally planning ways to seduce him when her new friend Simone joined her on the dance floor. She calmly switched gears when the aggressive red head whispered just how sexy she thought Monica was dancing by herself, and thought of how to get herself away from the woman. Monica didn't want to embarrass Simone or be cruel, so she continued to dance with her, unknowingly presenting an erotic picture of two lesbian lovers dancing together. They were both beautiful women, and they exuded confidence and sexuality with every movement of their arms and legs. Simone moved closer and settled her hands on Monica's hips.

As the music switched to a more up-to-date rhythm and blues song Monica smiled at Simone and slipped from her grasp, and headed straight for Chandler. She didn't bother looking back at Simone's reaction, but instead focused her attention on her friend leaning against the wall. Monica grabbed his hand and smirked as she led him out on the dance floor, cognizant of the attention she now had from everyone in the room.

Chandler barely had time to set his drink down before Monica wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, breathing softly on his neck. She resisted the urge to kiss him on the exposed skin and chose to instead play with the hair on his nape. Anything to keep from doing what she really wanted to do... her control was barely in check.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, mimicking her movements as his mind barely registered what was taking place. He finally had her in his arms, her lips just inches from his. "Your hands are going to get you into a lot of trouble," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes met his. "What do you mean?"

"That's an erogenous zone your playing with back there," he smiled.

"What if I don't want to stop?" Monica teased.

Chandler raised his eyebrows. "Mon, are you flirting with me?"

Her face flushed in embarrassment at her aggressive behavior. "Um, well..."

"Not that I mind," Chandler interrupted. "It's just been so long since a beautiful woman has flirted with me. I had to be sure."

Monica looked into his face to see if he were being serious. He gave her a half smile and lowered his lips to hers, teasing her with gentle nips on the sides of her mouth. He moved one hand up to the small of her back and she arched into him, finally joining their lips together. She opened her mouth at the insistence of his and he thrust his tongue inside, gliding with hers, playing, mating. The kiss grew deeper as they forgot about their drunken audience. Their hands roamed each other, eager to touch and feel. The distant sound of applause was the only thing to break the haze Chandler and Monica found themselves under. He lifted his dazed eyes to see the group of people surrounding them on the dance floor shouting cat calls and clapping their hands at the couple who fell victim to their hormones. Monica ducked her head in embarrassment, but smiled nonetheless. Chandler threaded his fingers with hers and led her out of the building. She didn't know where he was taking her, only that she knew she'd follow.

 

***

 

Chandler and Monica were both silent on the elevator ride up to their hotel rooms. They continued to hold hands, which was a good sign, but Monica was certain it was because they were afraid to do anything else. What if he only kissed her because of Simone? Was that the only reason she kissed him? What would this do to their friendship? Monica looked at Chandler but said nothing.

Similar thoughts prevailed Chandler's mind. He wanted to kiss her again, that much he was sure of. But if anything else were to happen, or not happen, he would leave that for Monica to decide. He didn't think he'd be able to stand her rejection... but he'd never know what her reaction would be unless he did something.

He supposed he could've blamed it on the liquor in his system, clouding his judgment, when he pushed her against the wall of the elevator and thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth. Especially if she fought his advances. But she welcomed his invasion, pulling him into her embrace, rubbing herself against his growing arousal. Monica moaned softly as he sucked her tongue before trailing his own down the side of her neck. He cupped her breasts through the binding material of her blouse and she relaxed under his touch, prepared to give him whatever he wanted as long as he didn't stop touching her.

The bell rang, signaling their floor and Chandler forced himself to stop. He smiled when she sighed deeply and murmured "yum," smacking her lips. Once the doors swung open, Monica led them to the room she shared with Rachel, without really thinking about it. She quickly opened the door and pulled him inside the dark room, kissing him again. He grabbed the cheeks of her butt and pushed her hips roughly into his, eliciting a delicious giggle from her thoroughly devoured lips.

"Oh," Monica suddenly turned around, realizing that Rachel could've been in the room with them. She turned on the lamp and let out a sigh of relief as the light filled the empty room. "Good, Rach isn't back yet."

She kicked off her shoes and fell on the bed, keeping her eyes on Chandler. He remained standing, watching her as well but once again leaving the decision to be hers. Now that he was actually in her hotel room, he became apprehensive about what could happen. Rachel could walk in at any moment... or Monica could suddenly decide she didn't want to be with him. He was at another crossroad.

"Come here Chandler," Monica called softly.

He walked slowly to the bed and sat down beside her, careful not to touch her. She caressed the side of his face with her hand and leaned in, touching his lips with hers. She looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning in again, but he stopped her. "Monica, are you sure you want this to happen?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Listen, I don't want to rush into anything with you. I know you haven't been with anyone since... since Richard, and it's okay. I'm willing to wait," he said, kissing the palm of her hand. "Plus, I really don't want to lose you as a friend."

Monica paused a moment. "That is so sweet," she finally smiled. "Richard is um... definitely in the past. I think, no, I know that I've moved on. And no, I haven't been with anyone else since him but... I want to be with you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You are one of my best friends, and I love you so much. And all I want to do is have you hold me, and kiss me, and make love to me..." she whispered.

Chandler kissed her before she could finish her sentence. Their lips met softly, their tongues dueled gently as he ran his fingers through her hair. Monica pulled him down on top of her as she leaned back on the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She opened her legs and he settled between her thighs and drank deeply from her mouth, content to kiss her the whole night. He nearly growled when she bucked her hips into his with an impatient whimper. She needed to feel his skin next to hers.

Monica quickly pulled her top over her head and removed her bra in the amount of time it took Chandler to remove his shirt. She stood in front of him and unbuckled his jeans, smiling as he hissed at the zipper moving down his erection. She licked her lips when she pulled down his boxers, staring at his swollen erection, the tip thick and wet. They kissed again and moved under the covers. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. He slid a condom on and settled between her soft thighs, entering first one then two slender fingers inside her center. He rubbed the button of her desire back and forth and silenced her cries with a hungry kiss. Her hips rocked back and forth as the pressure built and she burst from within, soaking his fingers with her release.

Before Monica had a chance to catch her breath Chandler positioned himself at her moist entrance and pushed inside her slowly. They held eye contact until he was fully inside and she stroked his length with her inner muscles. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly began to move in and out of her, allowing her to set the pace as she met his every thrust. "That's it baby," he urged her on.

He lowered his head and licked her hardened nipples, taking one at a time and gently sucking them. He moved his hips in deeper thrusts and gripped her buttocks as he drove harder inside her. Monica held on, dropping her head back onto the pillow as he pounded in and out of her body. "Oh... God... help... me... more!" she exclaimed, paused by each plunge. The friction was almost her undoing.

Chandler reached between their sweaty bodies and fingered her clit, stimulating it with simultaneous thrusts until she tensed and climaxed for the second time. He continued to drive in and out of her as she quivered around him, and gathered her close to his chest as he finally found his own release.

He pulled out of her and rolled to his back, and she rested the top of her body against his chest. Their breathing filled the otherwise quiet room. No words needed to be spoken; everything that needed to be said was communicated during their lovemaking. Neither of them wanted to think past the afterglow of sex, past getting out of bed the next day when the questions would eventually arise. Daylight would come soon enough, but that was the furthest thought from their minds as they fell asleep. Best friends. Lovers.

 

***

 

Chandler wiped the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table that read 6:19. He dropped a kiss on the top of Monica's head and eased from her under her warm body. Just as he was slipping on his clothes she sat up in bed and stretched languidly. "Good morning," she greeted.

He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning," he returned. Chandler forced his eyes away from her naked breasts, telling himself he had to go before Rachel came back. "If you don't want Rachel to catch us, you'd better cover up those pretty breasts of yours."

Monica looked down at her exposed body and hurriedly pulled up the sheet. "Oh, sorry," she said. She smiled lazily at him and let the sheet drop again. "No I'm not," she laughed.

Chandler laughed and sat down next to her, cupping the full mounds and kissing her once again. "I really have to go," he groaned, but made no move to leave.

Monica ran her fingers through his wild hair. "You can come back later."

"You know I will," he sighed, still hesitant to leave. He kissed her deeply before standing up and heading toward the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she called out softly.

Chandler closed the door, with the memory of Monica sitting in bed naked emblazoned on his brain. He turned around just as Rachel was exiting the room he shared with Ross. They both stopped in their tracks, taking in each other's appearance. They both looked like they'd just left someone else's bed. And they both knew whose beds each had just left.

"Hey," she greeted timidly.

"Hey," he replied in the same manner.

They slowly crossed paths, standing in front of their respective hotel rooms. "Why don't we let this be our little secret?" Chandler offered.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. "You got it," she said and quickly entered her room.

 

**The End**


End file.
